


薄翼

by VERGILIA



Category: Ancient History RPF, Ancient Rome - Fandom, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA
Summary: “仅凭这一个短暂的阳光，是不可能填满的啊。你要成为我的爱人，是不行的啊。”（이것만으로는   잠깐의 햇살로는   채울 수 없어   내 사랑은 안돼요）——Oohyo，《阵雨》（소나기）可以作为BGM配合阅读使用。
Relationships: Julius Caesar/Marcus Licinius Crassus, Marcus Licinius Crassus/Gaius Iulius Caesar
Kudos: 6





	薄翼

**Author's Note:**

> “仅凭这一个短暂的阳光，是不可能填满的啊。你要成为我的爱人，是不行的啊。”  
> （이것만으로는 잠깐의 햇살로는 채울 수 없어 내 사랑은 안돼요）  
> ——Oohyo，《阵雨》（소나기）
> 
> 可以作为BGM配合阅读使用。

尤利乌斯·恺撒进到房间里的时候，门口的乐师还在忘我地敲着鼓。那标致的西亚面庞正朝天花板高扬着，本应是黑曜石般漂亮的双眼此时却被紧闭。

他心里暗想，这简直是在暴殄天物——那个在房间中央的波斯地毯上舞蹈着的人，从双肩直到小腿都覆着埃及运来的透明薄纱，里衬则精密地绣着金色镶边，在墙上烛台的映照下摇曳而辉耀——多么美丽的景象啊，也是除了自己之外，人世间再没有几个人目睹过的景象。

克拉苏的仆人们并不会阻拦他自顾自地一路走到这个长廊尽头的房间，轻轻推开虚掩着的门扉，仿佛来赴一场事先早就约定好的宴会。这个地方的存在，事实上也是不为大多数人所知的。它的钥匙也始终由李锡尼乌斯的贴身侍从保管着，绝不会轻易交给任何人。

自从他知道这个秘密的地方的所在，也已经有了不短的时间了。克拉苏从未主动邀请他来过，甚至在他每次不为察觉地走进这里时，发现了他的对方都会以一种融合了厌倦与烦躁的眼神望他，直到舞曲结束之后才会重新平静下来。

这个年轻的西亚鼓手，陪他在这里似乎已有很久了。他们二人的配合极为默契，几乎到了节拍与步伐都能分毫不差地重叠上的程度。恺撒之前与这个少年打过几次照面，然而对方每次都不敢直视他的眼睛，只是会在低着头做了几句简单的问候之后，快步地跑出去。偌大的长廊里，往往此时只能留下一串清脆鼓铃的回响。

“从拍卖会上买来的。除此之外你还想问什么？”克拉苏每次面对他的疑问，也总会以漠然的态度回答。

“那个孩子，真的过分漂亮了。我不是说——但，那似乎并不像是你的——喜欢的类型？”尤利乌斯按捺不住心底的躁动，只能强装笑容地把话题维系下去。

“你很无聊，尤利乌斯。”然而李锡尼乌斯显然没有任何应和的意思，他理了理搭在腿上的短袍，毫不分神地就要往外走。

恺撒并没有拦下对方。说实话，也不太想去拦下。然而，自那以后，那副洋溢着青春之美的面庞却会时不时地浮现在他眼前，与之同来的还有不深不浅、不远不近的鼓声。

当然，还有克拉苏在晦暗的房间里的身影。他的身子分明是被层层纱幔围裹着，但那些既淡漠又炙烈的曲线与轮廓却格外清晰，宛若细雨中的蝴蝶一般：长沿薄纱是落在花边地毯上的翅翼，透明又模糊，在隐隐约约的昏黄色灯光中透露着丝缕困慵的光线。至于那副骨骼分明的身体，也是凝聚了力量与柔软地支于地面，仿佛下一瞬就要倒下去，却又在自己眼前显得摇摇欲坠，于所到之处划出迷目的光晕。

他无法想象，上个这样认真地看过他的舞蹈的人会作何感想……以及，作何举措……毕竟，怎样可能有人在这幅景象前面压抑住内心喧嚣的火种。

所以这一回，当他如往常一样小心翼翼、一步一顿地挪向地毯中央时，并没有故意去惊扰两人的配合，而是直接向克拉苏的方位去。

耳边徐徐的鼓声在留意到某些变化的时候停了一下，但似乎出于某些已经深埋心底的直觉迅速调整了过来。克拉苏的脚步也险些因此而绊住，他抬起头，目光正好对上了尤利乌斯额前被精心梳好的卷发。

但他没有在意。或者说，是暂且装出了没有在意的样子。虽然，他的动作显然变得有些心不在焉了。

尤利乌斯抓住了这个机会。他记得在自己年纪尚小的时候，家庭的温馨还可以无条件地覆盖着他的时候，自己曾在山后的树林里忘我追逐过一只宝蓝色的蝴蝶。它看起来高傲又脆弱，执拗又温柔，只懂如何向前飞行，却不似其它自然中的小生灵那样热爱投进人类的怀里。然而，恰恰是这种盲目的态度，让他更加坚定了追逐下去的决心。

当他一路奔跑着，最终在花田间把那只蝴蝶捧到手中的时候，却发现它已经奄奄一息，最后直接纹丝不动了。那典雅美丽的宝蓝色，似乎也在片刻之间黯淡了下去。出于好奇，他轻抚了一下那片翅膀，却只收获了一层满布指尖的粉末。

最后他把蝴蝶的遗骸放在了一朵正盛放着的玫瑰花上，渴望让那火热的红色给它留在世间的美丽做最后些许映衬——然而这结构并不稳固，遗骸没过多久便掉了下去，砸进了脏污的泥土里。

那时候，正值燥热的晌午。烈日虽然被洁白的云层所遮蔽，但几乎就在蝴蝶坠落到泥土中的一瞬间，它突然向大地投下一道光来，在那小小的遗体周边围出一个纯净而温暖的光圈。特别是那副薄翼，虽然已经染上了污秽的颜色，但在这般祥和的照耀下，它仿佛变成了在晴空下坠落的伊卡洛斯之翼，被错误的欲望摧毁殆尽，然而还闪着受天神祝福的光，与蜂蜡金黄的颜色。

他忍不住拥了上去，紧接着投映在自己眼前的却是李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏斯稍显惊惶的微微泛起了红晕的脸。后面的乐师青年见到此景，彻底地呆立在了原地，房间中的一切声色都戛然而止。

“尤利乌斯……”仍披着纱幔的克拉苏几乎就要因这突如其来的搅扰叫出声来，但似乎也正是这个拥抱的热度让他忘却了先前的强硬，开始眩晕般地凝视起了尤利乌斯那双浅灰色的鹰似的眼眸。

“请出去。”恺撒头也不回，但他有百分的把握那个孩子会走开。事实恰恰也证明了，果不其然。

于是，当偌大的空间只剩下二人呼吸的热度的时候，他开始轻轻用手剥落掉那层薄翼般的外罩，而后把双手分别环上对方的后背与头颈，像是弥补曾经的遗憾那样深深印上一吻。

李锡尼乌斯没有拒绝他，甚至在外人认为属于他的铁石心肠之中都已然默许了对方的举措。事实上，纱幔之下的舞服格外贴身，乃至被尤利乌斯抚过身体的每个角落的时候，他都会感到神经被无比直截地刺激开来，蔓延出灼烧而酥麻的一片。

“你实在是没有底线可言啊。……尤利乌斯。”

“是我索取得太多了。”

“你还知道……？”

“时间不早了，债权人先生——”

“怎么？你难道就有那么急不可耐吗？”

“想帮您，拂去疲劳，就这样。”

克拉苏对他露出一抹浅浅的笑。其实，当他像现在这样微笑起来的时候，是极温柔极平和的。仿佛身外的那些斗争也好、纠缠也罢，都和他无关。

“你能消解我的疲劳的程度，甚至还不如一池热水。”他自然地接过恺撒递过来的纱袍，将它重新覆在了身上之后，毫不犹豫地朝门外走去。

尤利乌斯自然地跟了上来。克拉苏中间有一瞬对他回了头，面容上依然挂着那抹漂亮的笑，就像那个晌午的蝴蝶在空中的闪光。他的薄翼此时落在地上，慢慢地随着他的脚步一并前进着，好像前方要走的路无穷无尽。

不过，这次尤利乌斯迅速地抓住了那只手。他要自己夺回被命运摧毁的礼物。

那时，他望着长眠在土中的蝴蝶，竟没有丝毫孩子般单纯的想要将它埋起来的欲望。并不是担忧自己也会被那泥泞染污，而是望着只投射在那渺小的遗体上的，在整片大地上仅有的一点日光，心里想着——

自己能赋予它最高尚的悲悯，即是像现在这样，让世界都停驻下来为它哀默。

END


End file.
